And Then the Rain Continues
by Ninyria
Summary: Leon x Luis. Resident Evil 4. Alternative Ending. Reposted. PWP. COMPLETE. Sadly, some things will never end...


Title: And Then the Rain Continues  
Fandom: Resident Evil 4  
Pairing: Leon x Luis  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: explicit sex, lemon, m/m  
Author's Notes: I never got to finish RE4. I don't really know the ending and shit so I'm sorry if the storyline is newbie. I just gotta have Leon fucking Luis out of his brains. _Just Run_- song from DevilDriver.  
Summary: I have no clue.  
Disclaimer: I do not own RE4 or make money off of it.

* * *

It was raining so hard late at night, Leon could hear it from the hall of the apartment building. Everything but the rain was incredibly quiet as he approached to his door at the end of the hallway. He shoved the keys in frustration. He couldn't wait to get out of his damp clothes and slip on something homely. No more business references.

Leon thought dimly back on the last day of the mission when he had his arm around Luis' neck and his Taurus PT92 at his temple, swearing on his own life he would never pull the trigger. He had rubbed a small spot on Luis' shoulder in assurance that he wasn't intending to do this. The Spaniard relaxed against his body, melting into one.

Leon swallowed as he remembered his crotch was brushing lightly against his ass.

**_Just Run...  
Courage without conviction_ **

Commander Wesker had taken Ashley safely in the helicopter but suddenly had the nerve to say Leon must be taken back to the experiment lab for his plague evaluation. Also Luis to be taken under investigation of the US government. He had been through this before. There was no fucking way he was willing to go back on that white table, only to be injected with failing cures. Then they would draw more of his blood to re-evaluate 'possible cures.'

Leon snorted at this. There will never be a cure, you dumb fucking cunts. He believed there are diseases meant never to be cured or are irreversible. Just think of this virus as a non-recyclable item.

**_Is apathy at best  
Better move with a quickness_**

So Leon told that deceptive fuck to suck his cock. He entered to his living room, peeling off his favorite fake, beige leather coat. The human-sized windows along the room confirmed the rain weren't planning to stop for a while. Sighing, he dumped it on the hardwood floor, deciding to worry about that later and headed for his large bedroom.

**_Or get shit-canned like the rest  
No-one taught you how to run with the pack_**

Leonwas very capable of controlling his mutated old plague. The new ones like Ashley's- the more you mess with them, the more complicated they will become, producing even more of their biological agents from their DNA.

_Commander Wesker sighed, pushed his oh-so-cool sunglasses back at the bridge and tried his best to look bored as hell. The two guys behind him even made him look really tough and cool._

**_So blaze your own trail down  
Catch yourself if you slip  
Chances are there'll be no-one around_.**

"Without Luis, Ashley is going to die."

They would never know what new specified effects they might face until Ashley completely dies. It was a new projection in their data system. Long before Ashley, Leon had this weak virus but could be remotely controlled by its origin- the one that distributed all of its series of one specific plague. Not by Mendez, his blood was like a magnetic field trying to contact Leon's plague. To his surprise, Luis had it too. Exactly the same kind.

**_Get out leave it far behind  
Get out leave it far behind  
Get out of small town_**

Well, well, speaking of the devil. The blond-haired stopped in his track as he recognized the familiar shadow standing by his bed.

"Luis?"

_They were like the ancients. _

_"Your knowledge is very limited," Wesker said sadly. He took a step forward to us. Leon took a step back, dragging the slim figure with him. He could feel his participating hostile's heart pounding hard against his chest._

_"Do you realize here we're talking about the daughter of United States President?" Wesker hissed. "Don't be a faggot."_

_Run now... to save yourself  
Run now... to take control._

_"I can control my plague very well by psychological means. I'm not going to be your fucking experiment rat. Tell us where is Ashley or I shoot him... and she dies." Leon pulled at Luis' damp hair roughly, "You see, I don't really give a flying fuck who or what she is." _

Luis finally looked at Leon, but the undeniable sorrow was written across his face. Was he crying? Leon wasn't sure because the rain from the window reflected on him. "Hey," he whispered, his voice small and he tried to stand up. Leon took off his shoulder holster and placed it across the sedan chair.

"Stay where you are."

**_Run now... to save your life  
Run now... its do or die._**

_Wesker noticed that Luis reached slowly toward Leon's right waist where his familiar pistol was placed. Leon pressed his lips lightly across the soft tanned skin, praying Luis wouldn't turn the table around. The cool guy smiled wickedly and whispered, "You're a dead man."_

_"No you are!" Luis shouted in thick Spanish accent and pulled the pistol to shoot at the commander. Twice. Leon let him go in a split second; he gunned down the right guy. Luis gunned down the left._

**_Just run..._  
**  
_All three bodies, what seemed to be in a slow motion, went down to the ground with heavy thuds. They took a deep breath and didn't move from the position immediately. Slowly everything came back to Leon and Luis, memories themselves gathering to be never forgotten. Reluctantly, Leon wrapped his arms around Luis and challenged him with ever-repeatedly question, "Do you trust me?"_

**_The grass is greener on the other side  
No one here gets out alive  
It's up to you to survive_ **

_"I trust you with my life," he replied._

**_There's a monster on your side  
Get out leave it far behind  
Get out leave it far behind  
Get out of small town_**

"So... how was the meeting?" Luis asked slowly looking at Leon, his eyes sparkling for hope. Leon just turned his back toward the window, starting to strip off his wet shirt. The Spaniard licked his lips in anticipation as he watched his muscles twitching with every movement.

"The mission summary..." Leon said, looking somewhere else and thought about it a little bit before he spoke again, "I did my mission. They say I failed because Ashley is infected."  
**  
_Run now... to save yourself  
Run now... to take control  
Run now... to save your life  
Run now... its do or die  
Just run..._**

_"Leon..."_

_After reloading the semi-auto pistol, Leon looked up to the black haired man. The look on his face was weary. He slowly moved his hand on Leon's, his breathing coming in short breaths. Leon responded by entwined their fingers together._

**_I've got faith on my side  
Destiny on my side_**

_"What... Luis?"_

_He was too quiet and Leon was impatient. The blond-haired moved his hand, pulling him a little bit closer to him. Their chests brushed each other. "What is it?"_

_Then Leon just knew._

**_I know it's getting better  
I can feel it getting better  
It can't get much worse  
It couldn't get much worse_**

_"There is no cure. It's too late."_

_She was injected way before Leon could even find her._

**_This time I'm gonna run_**

"Incurable but treatable. Like among us, there are diseases," Leon said after a silence, "Nothing's different really unless the President sees the interior of Ashley and think otherwise."  
**  
_Run now... to save yourself  
Run now... to take control  
Run now... to save your life  
Run now... its do or die  
Just run..._  
**  
Funny... finding Ashley, grabbing her, no love feeling-feeling crap, keeping her safe till home is a failure?  
"Leon..." Luis whispered, stepping up from behind. Leon shook his head with distress. His wet bangs dripped onto his chest, making him shiver.

"I quit."

Then Luis just leaned over to kiss Leon's tense shoulder with soft kisses as he embraced his arms around the slim waist in attempt to sink all of the troubles in his mind.  
**  
_Just run. Its do or die._**

Leon turned, lifting the other man's chin to kiss him roughly. He felt his tongue shyly licking along his. Leon closed his eyes and let his instinct take over. Sucking, thrusting tongues in and out, and capturing whatever the invasion was. As Leon placed his hands on his heated cheeks, he could feel the jaws working under his fingers as they kissed more determined.

The blond felt him reaching for his jeans, unbuttoning each one slowly as his hands trembled. Half finished, he pushed Luis's hands away and eagerly took his shirt over his head, revealing his chest. His slim but built chest was beautiful at sight. The rainwater that struck on the window made million reflections of blurring, dark drips on his body. Luis trembled.

Leon fully embraced him, wrapping his arms around securely and waited for the heat to develop. He heard him sigh. Luis moved his head to kiss his neck, then lowered down his chest.

Moaning softly, Leon curled his fingers around the dark-haired's neck when he ran his tongue over one of the nipples. It became hard and its coldness ran up in Leon's spines. Luis gently blew some air and then took it in his mouth again. Leon arched his neck as Luis's lips reached his navel. Soon he looked down to see him on his knees, looking up with both of his hands on either sides of hips.

"Please," Leon panted as the Spaniard unzipped his pants, swallowing noisily as he took it out. "Fuck." He gasped as Luis's wet, hot mouth engulfed him. Luis's cold hand wrapped around his base and squeezed it slightly as he took it deep. For once, he pulled back to stab the slit with his tongue and swirl it around his lover's shaft. The back of his throat swallowed the head slightly and the cock hardened greatly.

Leon gulped at this exotic sight before him- Luis's small mouth around it, all almost in his mouth. He began to suck it and immediately Leon closed his eyes in pure bliss. His body rocked slowly along with the sucking rhythm. He ran his fingers through the thick black strands as he thrust his hips forward, hoping it would go deeper.

"Oh Fuck, Luis..."

It took all empowering will to pull Luis's hair, making his mouth go of it. He gasped for air and looked up to the blond ex-cop, curious what he did wrong. A long red, mad hard erection was standing proudly against his lips and Leon blushed madly.  
Luis smiled wickedly and took it back, sucking harder and faster. Leon felt like he jumped over a huge range to the point of climax. Leon gasped loudly, coming fast into his throat and still thrusting his pelvis against his face.

"Hmm," Luis slurped and swallowed his essences away.

"Please, I need to take you," he said, grasping Luis's biceps to take him down on the bed. Leon took his jeans off and watched as Luis took his off , peeling it down his thighs. He thrust his pelvis in the air as he did so- his nice tight rounded ass in the profile.

The blond crawled over him, his greedy hand ran over his sculpture muscles, and finally grabbed Luis's hard cock and balls. Luis gave out a nervous giggle at that rough movement.

Strangely, Leon kind of giggled too. He smiled slyly and patted Luis's nose with one finger, saying, "Con-dom."

"Si, amor," Luis whispered before kissing his dominant lover deeply and meaningly.

Luis's heart began to pick up the pace again as he felt himself drowning in the beautiful kiss. They tilted their heads to let their wet mouths slide each other. Leon sighed deeply before his lips captured his sweet upper lips, sucking on it and Luis responded with sucking on his bottom. Then their sweet tongues caressed. Continuing from there, they kissed hard, rough, then gentle, passionate and back and forth.

Leon felt his bangs falling down onto Luis's face. That was why he pulled away from the kissing daze to brush away his strands with a slight jerk of his head. He found himself staring at Luis's deepest brown void of abyss. "Luis?" He asked breathlessly.

Slowly the dark-haired lifted his hands to run his fingers through Leon's drying hair and then pushed them behind his ears.

"I think I am in love with you," he said. There was a silence. "D-did I say it right? Bad English?"

"N-no," Leon said, recovering from the impact of surprise and pulled at the sheets, trying to get both of them under. Luis swallowed. How could Luis loved him- especially all after what they had done together on the mission. Luis nearly killed him... and saved his life on multiple occasions. Luis taunted him with memos and stupid riddles about the Los Illuminados. But then in the end, he gave all the answers.

Luis, all due to honesty, was shocked when Leon decided and declared he needed him by his side no matter what restrictions were. He would risk his life saving him. His heart was stricken when he heard Leon say, "I won't leave you again."

He ran his hand over Leon's shoulder to his chest, fingers fondling with his hardened nipples. The smell of Luis drew the blond to sucking and lapping at his neck.

"Please."

Leon rolled onto his back, reaching over his night table to take out a small plastic bag from the drawer. He rolled again to face Luis and was rewarded with a soul-taking kiss. While kissing him, Leon poured the box of lube, condoms, aaaaand a travel-sized tissues out of the bag. Luis smirked.

"Slut."

"Just for you, babe."

Leon opened the cap of the bottle. He trailed his finger along Luis's soft skin in between his ass and felt an opening. He rubbed on it and his fingertip slipped inside. Slowly he put his lubricated finger into the opening and immensely rubbed on the pleasurable wall while doing so.  
The blond ex-cop kept his eyes on Luis's eyes, breathing on his swollen lips, not knowing whether if he hurt his lover or not. There was nothing on angelic his face that would express pain but he did hold onto him. His anus felt velvety, tight around just one finger. Pulling out Leon's middle finger, he introduced another finger as he slid them back in, slowly stretching the muscle.

"Keep going... don't stop," Luis panted. Leon smiled and kissed on his cheek, reminding him to breathe. He curled the fingers upward, thumb pressed against Luis's perineum and then came the breathless moans.

"Leon, just... please I want you inside. Mi amor..." he said impatiently, gasping then he lifted his legs. Bended knees were at each side of Leon, eager to do something next. Leon grabbed the nearest pillow and placed it under the dark-haired's lower back, his heaven exposing to him. Then, he took a condom out of the box and slipped it on. Luis whined because he wasn't doing it fast enough.

"No te muevas," Leon whispered, remembering he had used this phrase before during his first career. (Don't move) Luis rubbed on his anus and perineum as he watched Leon innocently. "Mamahuevo..." (Cocksucker)

"Hmmm..." Luis breathed, his legs squirming as the blond got on top of him again. He wrapped his hand around his neck, desperate and kissed him back hungrily. Leon gave it a test and rubbed his body against the spaniard. The gasp came from Luis's mouth as his hardness moved across Leon's abdomen. It turned him on to hear all of his gasps. All he could think was of how it feels to be inside his ass.

"Ready?" He whispered, rubbing his leaking cock against the opening.

"God fuck me." Luis said, caressing with his hands all over the hard sculptured body and spread his legs even farther to show the whole-heartedly willingness of his.  
Leon pushed in and with two inches in, his lover was already bucking. He continued anyway, holding onto one of his hip as he pushed deeper. Luis was so tight. Very tight.

That he began to pray that he would be able to get in soon. "Please, oh god." he whispered but a slight of frustration hit him. He thrust in hard instead, burying himself to the hilt.

Luis felt so stretched and experienced stings of pain at his opening but he didn't care. He begged for more. He wrapped his legs around Leon's back, bringing him deeper. Moaning, he whispered against Leon's wet lips, "You feel good."

His lusty voice almost made Leon want to fuck him raw but he wanted this to last. Luis bit his lip and quieted his groan as Leon thrust himself in, finally deep enough to brush against his g-spot. Delicious velvety walls clutched him and he sighed, leaning over to Luis's neck. He pulled out.

Luis heaved. Now the blond ex-cop wondered how it feels to be fucked by a big fat cock. With the tip still inside, he pushed back in. Luis nibbled his lower lip still and then his mouth was opened for a silent pleasure; no sound came out but Leon was almost certain he just brushed his prostate again.

"Faster," he said, his voice nothing but lust, sexual. Breathing steadily, Leon grasped the tanned hips into his hands and pulled Luis closer to him. At the same time as he hovered over Luis, he caressed his silky thighs, in some way to comfort him.

"Please," he said very quietly. Leon kissed him again and began his thrustings. He felt his heart thumping hard within his chest like when he had the pistol against his temple. Reaching under Luis's shoulder, he grasped some soft strands of his black hair.

Luis sucked hard on Leon's tongue in his mouth as he tried to penetrate him enough to fuck. Their bodies radiated with heat so they stopped kissing for a while. Leon thrust into him a little harder each time and his damp bangs fell into his eyes in annoyance. Leon grunted.

Then Luis gasped at something. Smiling secretly, Leon went faster. Their breathings became ragged as he brought them into a rhythm- his cock now slipping in easily, melting into Luis's body and their pleasure increased.

"Oh Jesus," Luis moaned, arching his neck slightly. His body rocked with his thrusts.

He closed his eyes in pure pleasure that Leon was giving. He placed two fingers in Luis's mouth as he continued pumping himself as he watched his lover's face. He moaned- not just from the pleasure but from the look on his face. How could he resist this dark-haired one chewing and sucking on his fingers while he fucked him slowly?

Soon his warmth clutched Leon in a sweet rhythm that his whole body shook... violently as he neared climax. "Fuck God. God."  
Their bodies rocked harder.

Luis's breathing went rapid as he felt his blond lover closer. He gasped softy. Gasped again. And again. He bit the fingers as he orgasmed with a soft moan. Gorgeous when he came, cumming across the hard-sculptured chest.

Tears were at the corner of his eyes as he felt the rush of Leon's cum filling up the condom. He wished so much that the cum was instead filling _him_ up.

He still felt some afterwaves of orgasm as Leon slowly pulled himself out. Then Leon rolled his head into Luis's shoulder, sighing comfortably. "Me sleepy."

Luis snaked his hand down the Leon's body and found the now bared, wet cock to taste some cum. Then he embraced him. "I love you, mi amor."

"I know," he whispered, still breathing slow. He realized the rain was still pouring. God fucking damn it. "Just sleep, Luis."

Nothing seemed to come to an end.

* * *

Author's Note: PLEASE, PLEASE CAN I HAVE A BETA READER. I know I have grammar errors in here --;; Review, Please. 


End file.
